


AN OPEN BOOK

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This E/O challenge has multiple challenge words! Yowza! Urgent, normal, follow, flap and right. Dean's gonna be blushing for a while after this one!</p><p> </p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	AN OPEN BOOK

"Dude!" Sam said urgently. "She's not what you think she is."

"You're just jealous, Sammy." Dean pulled the pretty blonde closer and whispered something into her ear.

She laughed softly, shooting Sam an amused glance.

"Dean – "

"Go get your own hottie, Sam."

Sam sighed. "Just look at her Adam's apple. Does that strike you as normal?"

"I'm not followin' ya, Sammy." Dean flapped a drunken hand at him. "All God's children got Adam's apples." He nuzzled into the girl's neck. "Right, baby?"

Sam smiled at the girl. He pulled out his cell. "Okay, Dean. But I'm getting a picture!"


End file.
